Flightless Bird
by Vlaatjee
Summary: Love always find its way. Just a little Charley[X]Vinnie fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars.

* * *

 **Flightless Bird**

While letting out a heavy sigh, Charley 'Charlene' Davidson tried to focus on her work, namely; getting this old Chevy back to work.  
It wasn't a easy job.  
Not that she cared. She liked challenges. Always has.  
And while working, she could clear her head. And that wasn't a luxury.  
Because a certain someone was terrorising her mind.

From the moment the mice had set foot on this planet, her life was radically changed. And she still wasn't sure whether to be grateful or to go out and kill Limburger herself, so they would leave. So she could go back to her old, quite boring life.  
Not that she actually _wanted_ them to leave. Not that she actually _wanted_ to go back to her old life.  
But it sure as hell would make things easier.  
Wanting them to leave was nothing more but a run.  
A run from her feelings which she tried so hard to ignore.  
Her feelings which she tried so hard to understand.  
But this was new.  
She had never felt this way before. And she had no idea what to do with it.

Yeah, she was grateful. Even if the mice were messy, obnoxiously loud, typical male and always treating her as if she was made of glass, she _was_ happy that they were here. Before this, her life had been lonely, actually. She hadn't really realized that, not until she suddenly had three furry friends to take care of.  
Being lonely wasn't that bad as it always sounded, actually.  
She had always been someone who was more to herself.  
Most of the time, she liked being lonely.  
No one who had certain expectations from you.  
No one to worry about.  
No one who could disappoint you.  
Who could hurt you...

But at the same time, there was no one who believed in you.  
No one who cared for you.  
No one who would do everything to make you happy.  
Who loved you...

It was now three years ago.  
Three years since that day Greasepit had tried to take away her beloved garage, the one thing she had left from her family. From her father.  
Three years since interplanetary heroes had saved her from losing the garage.  
Something was changed. Something was different.

It all started a few months ago. It was as if it slowly crawled into her brain, into her body and most important; into her heart.  
She couldn't really tell exactly when it all happened. And she wasn't sure what it was.  
But it was there.  
It made her brain making overtime, thinking about the main subject of this sudden change every day, every hour, every minute.  
It made her insides twist and turn, mixed with tingles, like there were butterflies tickling against her abdomen.  
It even made her clumsy sometimes, as if she had no control over her body and her brains just stopped working.  
And it only happened when _he_ was around.  
He.  
A certain white furred mouse.  
Vincent.  
Vinnie.

Since the moment she met him, he'd started flirting with her to never stop.  
In return, she always playfully pushed him away. She wasn't sure why, it just happened.  
It was some sort of game they played, without even knowing the meaning behind it.  
But it was different now.

Three years was a long time to get to know someone.  
To learn about their habits.  
Their personality.  
And she'd learned he wasn't just a flirtatious, walking ego.  
There were these small moments that he lowered his walls and gave her a glimpse of the real Vinnie.  
A glimpse inside his world. Inside his head.  
Sweet. Caring. Loyal.  
Insecure. Lovingly.  
Trouble minded…

' _Heavy are the words that go unspoken…'_

There was so much more to him.  
Maybe that was the moment when things had started to change. That moment when she realized he was so much more.  
Maybe it had something to do with the fact that after being with them for three years, she wasn't really seeing them as aliens anymore. More as humans who happened to look slightly different than the rest.  
Fur.  
A tail.  
Those cute buck teeth.  
I mean, they weren't exactly unattractive, with their muscular bodies that made them look like greek gods.  
Those abbs under that fur… white fur…

 **Argh!**

Charley jerked upright, banging her head against the hood from the Chevy and she cursed loudly.  
Typical. You were doing this to clear your head, Charlene, not to let yourself getting distracted.  
 _Again.  
_ She looked at the clock, seeing it was already past midnight. Nothing new. She worked most of the nights, only getting a few hours of sleep before she continued.  
She didn't really have much of a choice, she needed the money to support herself and her furry family.  
Besides, sleeping was outta the question since her brains were making overtime.  
Honestly… What the hell was wrong with her?  
While rubbing the sore spot on her head, she walked to the counter.  
Coffee. She needed coffee.

Folding her hands around the warm mug, her thoughts already wandered off again.  
So, yeah, things were definitely changed. And she wasn't sure if she was seeing ghosts, or that _he_ was changed too.  
But his flirting had become a little bit more… dirty.  
His so called _casual_ touches weren't that casual anymore.  
The look on his face when he was watching her was different.  
More intense.  
And on top of it all, there was this tension. A attraction towards him.  
The tension was like a field of electricity, sucking the oxygen outta the room, everytime he was near her.  
That tension wanted to make her do things.  
Like touching him.  
Like sniffing up his scent when he was close to her.  
 _Or kissing him...  
_ So far, she didn't though.

Because there was that nagging feeling of insecurity.  
What if she was indeed seeing ghosts?  
What if she gave in to her needs, to the things that the tension was trying to make her do, and he would _reject_ her?  
Laugh at her?  
What if he wasn't feeling the same way?  
What if she ruined the one good thing they already shared, namely; a close friendship.  
What if he would stop giving her the attention she so desperately needed?  
He made her feel special.  
She had never felt special.  
She couldn't risk losing that.

 _Dammit_. This was exhausting.

Trying to understand this feeling, this whole situation, cost her more energy than working day and night.  
And she still needed to work, day and night.  
Come to think of it; back to work, Charlene.

Hours past. Not that she noticed. She was finally able to focus on her job.  
"Still working, huh sweetheart?"  
Again, she hit her head against the hood.  
"Jesus, Vinnie, scare me like that again and I'll tie your tail in knot! What the hell are you doing here anyway, it's in the middle of the night!", Charley snapped at him.  
She didn't want to snap at him. But he somehow made her do that.

' _Heavy is the hand that points the finger.'_

Well, perhaps she made _herself_ do it.  
To keep him away. To keep distance between them.

Vinnie wandered past the counters, looking at the tools as if he was seeing them for the first time, and shrugged.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
Her eyes followed him when he came closer and she quickly turned around, focussing on the Chevy again.  
Okay, let's be honest now, shall we?  
She _pretended_ to focus on the Chevy again.  
Because it was clear that focussing on something else than that beautiful, white furred creature standing behind her was a no go.  
Obviously.

"Need help with that?"  
Charley looked over her shoulder and saw Vinnie leaning against the counter, his hands in his pockets.  
"No, I've got this."  
 _HA_! Who was she trying to convince anyway?  
"It doesn't look like you do…"  
"If you only came by to tell me that I fail at my job, which I do at this point, then do us both a favor and get the hell outta here, will ya?"  
Wauw. Very nice, Charlene. Way to go.  
But Vinnie wasn't impressed. He was used to her bitchy way of communicating. As long as her ears didn't turn red, he was safe.  
"Sweetheart, come on. There ain't nothing ya can't fix. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

 _I can't fix you._

It almost slipped past her lips. But luckily, she stopped herself in time.  
Why did that pop up in her head anyway?  
Another reason to keep him away?  
Because she couldn't fix him?  
Because he was damaged by the war and there was nothing she could do to make it better?

' _Can't kill the pain, it's everything..  
_ _It's all you feel..  
_ _It's what you breathe..'_

Dammit, this whole thing has suddenly become even more complicated than it already was.

He looked at her and she stared back. She couldn't turn her gaze away, she just couldn't.  
Shit.  
What was happening here? Why was he looking at her like that?  
The intense look on his face, his burning eyes, let a shiver run down her spine. Her cheeks slowly became warm. Actually, her whole body became warm.  
Correction; hot. She was on fire.  
Oh dear...

Vinnie slowly pushed himself off the counter and walked over to her, almost lazy.  
As if he was taking a stroll in the park. But his eyes were still burning.  
Charley wanted to stop him, to turn around, to walk away, whatever... But it was as if she was glued to the floor.  
He stopped in front of her.  
"What did you just say?", he whispered.  
Oh. Maybe she _did_ say that out loud.  
No way.  
She did?  
Oh god...  
"I eh… I have no idea what you're talking about…", she stuttered.  
"You think you can't fix me?"  
His voice was lower than usual. The high pitched tones nowhere to be found.  
"I didn't want to say that out loud, I'm sorry…", but he slowly lifted his hand and touched her cheek.  
"You think I'm broken?"  
She had no idea what to say. His touch, his soft fingers on her cheek, just turned her brains into water.  
"I eh…", she started, but he was too close. She wasn't able to function when he was this close.

What the _hell_ was wrong with her?

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…", she finally managed to bring out. But she didn't move.  
"Maybe not…", he mumbled, but he also didn't pull back.  
No, he came even closer and gently cupped her head in his hands.  
Charley's heart started to beat faster than it already did and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his touch.  
His soft and gentle touch.  
She opened her eyes again. He stroked her greasy hair outta her face while looking at her. Looking at her with a intensity that almost made her legs weak.  
Well, it actually _did_ make her legs weak.  
"My sweet Charlene…", he whispered while leaning forward.

She could feel his breathing against her burning lips.  
She could almost count the small hairs on his nose.  
She almost drowned in his eyes.  
She felt one warm hand in her neck, the other in her hair.  
She inhaled, sniffed up his scent. It was lovely. It gave her goosebumps.

And without thinking, she closed her eyes while closing the gap between them.  
His lips made contact with hers and he kissed her.  
So gentle. So tender.  
So not Vinnie. But at the same time, _very_ Vinnie.

It was if a bomb with butterflies exploded in her belly. And it suddenly hit her.  
She finally knew.  
She had finally figured out what this whole thing was...  
It was _love._

She was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

' _I've waited a hundred years..  
_ _But I'd wait a million more for you..  
_ _Nothing prepared me for..  
_ _What the privilege of being yours would do…'_


	2. Chapter 2

You guys...

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites.

I never planned to make another chapter in this cute little fluff, but suddenly, the idea of telling the same story, but this time from Vinnie's point of view came up into my head.  
And poof, there it was.

Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

He felt the wind going through his fur.  
It was a warm wind, making it almost feel like an embracement.  
The sun was burning merciless.  
He even smelled the characteristic scent that defined Mars.  
A combination of spring, flowers and death.  
Her blue eyes, wide open. Her mouth forming the words.  
 _Help me._

His ugly face. A rat. Without his mask.  
Revealing the dark soul he really was.  
" _A little nightmare to remember me by, mice…"  
_ His legs didn't cooperate. He tried to make a run for it, to save her.  
But he was too late.  
A jump in the air, a last and desperate attempt.  
A flash of light.  
His hands trying to grab her, but all he could feel was air.  
Nothing.  
Him landing hard on the ground.  
The realisation that shortly followed.  
No.  
 _Harley..._

Vinnie jerked upright in his hammock, gasping for air. His fur was soaked with sweat and his hands were shaking.  
 _Shaking.  
_ He looked around him wildly, soon realizing that he was in the scoreboard.  
Not on Mars.  
The soft snoring of his bro's slowly filled his ears and he let out his breath.  
A nightmare.  
Not just _a_ nightmare, though.  
 _The_ nightmare.  
The same that came back almost every night.

The white furred mouse slowly fell back on his pillow, but with his eyes wide open.  
Wide awake.  
Same as every night.  
He didn't get much sleep since that day he'd lost Harley.  
Not that someone knew about that.  
He'd never told them.

Just like he'd never told them what it had done to him, losing her like that.  
He'd never told them how much he'd cared about her.  
Or how happy he was when they finally got together.  
Or how devastated he was when he realized she was gone.  
Nor did he tell them that he was blaming himself.  
That he couldn't save her.  
Failure.

 _Ugh._

Vinnie rolled on his side.  
Failure. He hated that word.  
As if he ever failed.  
He was Vinnie van Wham, after all.  
He never failed.

 _Wrong._

He'd failed Harley.  
Something he had to live with ever since, for the rest of his life.  
Maybe that was reason he kept Charley on a distance.  
Wait, what?  
Weren't you thinking about Harley just now, mister van Wham?  
I mean, in theory you only had to add one letter to the other, but still man...  
That somehow escalated quickly.  
Nothing new.  
He wasn't one who had structure.  
Or discipline.  
Or a mind that didn't got distracted easily.

Charley…  
He wished he could say that from the moment he'd laid his eyes on her, he was in love.  
But that would be a lie.  
Because he wasn't.  
His heart belonged to Harley.  
For the rest of his life.

He _did_ like her, though.  
She was strong. Independent.  
Besides, she was playing hard to get.  
And that always triggered his competitive side.  
And we all know that that side is big.  
So, yeah, he flirted with her. He did everything within his power to get into her pants.  
I mean, she was practically begging him for it.

Not?

Well, she was in his world.  
She kept pushing him away.  
That only made him more determined.  
He was a van Wham, after all.  
And a van Wham always gets what he wanted.

But he had to admit, he'd soon found out that it was different with her.  
As much as he was trying to keep his distance, well, not physical of course, if ya know what I mean… *wiggles eyebrows*  
But she did _something_ to him.  
That something, that made him turn into a shy, insecure schoolboy when she was saying something to him that actually mattered.  
Like, thanking him for saving her life.  
She even managed to make him speechless.

Yeah, you heard it.  
 _Speechless.  
_ That's something that doesn't happen that fast.  
He _always_ knew what to say.  
Even if everybody wanted him to shut his mouth, he still knew what to say.  
And he always did.  
What could he say?  
It's a gift.

But really, she was doing something to him.  
And slowly, he noticed there were times he'd lowered his walls in her presence.  
A thing he'd promised himself to never do again.  
He'd experienced too many losses, he'd ended up alone too many goddamn times.  
But it happened.  
And he knew why.  
He felt safe in her presence.

He somehow just knew she would never laugh at him.  
She maybe would understand him, one day.  
But that could only happen if he would _let_ her understand him.  
And that was just the thing.  
He didn't want to.  
Well, maybe, if he was being honest to himself for once, he did want it.  
But he was scared.

Ugh.

Vinnie rolled on his other side.  
Scared.  
Another one of those words he hated with every fiber in his body.  
As if he was ever scared.  
He was Vinnie van Wham, after all.  
He was never scared.

 _Wrong._

He was scared.  
Scared to be vulnerable.  
Scared to let someone in.  
But most of all; scared that he would lose someone again.  
Scared to end up alone again.  
Something he'd experienced too many times already.  
What if he failed her too, one day?  
What if he, the great Vinnie van Wham, would let Charley down, just like he'd done to Harley?  
What if he wasn't good enough for her?  
Man, what a depressive thoughts for his usual joyfull brain.

Modo snored loudly and Vinnie narrowed his eyes in annoyance.  
Damn, that guy could snore alright.  
He could hardly hear his own thoughts anymore.  
Maybe that's a good thing.  
It wasn't exactly a party inside his head right now.  
Man, the things he would do for a fight…

Charley.  
So, he'd came to the conclusion that she was doing something to him.  
And that he was too scared to investigate this feeling.  
Ugh, yeah, scared.  
Stop beating around the bush.

Charley…  
What would she be like in bed? Timide? Submissive? Or…  
 _  
Stop_.

Big green eyes, a soft skin, no tail… how would she look like without clothes?  
 _  
Stop goddammit!_

None of that matters right now.  
What did matter, was he gonna give himself a chance to investigate this feeling, this unexplained attraction between them?  
Because it was there alright.  
Attraction.  
He could sense it.  
His whole body felt it every time he was near her.  
And it was more than just sexual attraction.  
Could it be… love?

 _Ugh_.

Vinnie suddenly couldn't take it anymore.  
To just lay there, listening to his brain that was, most of the time, just talking shit anyway.  
He slid outta his hammock and quickly put on some clothes.  
It was time to go for a ride.  
To clear the head.  
To stop all these thoughts, more important; to stop all these emotions that came along with it.

He tiptoed to his bike, looking over his shoulder, but only to see that his bro's were still in sleepyland.  
Good.  
He pushed his bike outside, right outta the window.  
Honestly, for someone who liked to go out on secret nightly trips, it was very inconvenient to live in a scoreboard.  
A scoreboard that was miles above the ground.  
But hey, who said he liked things to be easy?  
He was always in for a challenge.  
So was Charley.

 _Argh, brains, stop talking._

While falling down, he climbed on his bike's seat and the engine came to life right before the tires hit the asphalt.  
"Good job, sweetheart", Vinnie smiled and he hit the accelerator.  
Nothing better than a good ride to clear the head.

He stopped his bikes with shrieking brakes.  
Right, nothing better than a good ride to clear the head, huh?  
Isn't that what he was trying to tell himself?  
Then why, for fuck sake why, was he standing in front of the Last Chance Garage?  
It was as if his brains had let him drive over here without him even knowing it.

The light was still on.  
She was awake.  
Probably still working.  
That's what she always did.  
Working.  
Well, now he was here, he might as well pop in for a visit.  
So, he pulled off his helmet and walked into the garage.

There she was.  
Her upper body almost buried under the hood of a old Chevy.  
His gaze lowered.  
He had to admit, even without a tail, she still had a nice ass…

 _Shut up._

"Still working, huh sweetheart?"  
Charley jerked upright and hit her head against the hood with a loud bang in the process.  
Vinnie shrunk, trying to keep his face in check.  
I mean, she probably wasn't gonna appreciate it if he started to laugh at her.  
Not that he _wanted_ to make fun of her.  
But come on, it was funny.  
"Jesus, Vinnie, scare me like that again and I'll tie your tail in knot! What the hell are you doing here anyway, it's in the middle of the night!", Charley snapped at him, her beautiful green eyes fuming.

Those eyes…  
He could drown in them.  
But to avoid he was gonna stare at her like some sort of freak, he wandered past the counters, focussing his attention on the tools.  
Well, he _pretended_ to focus on them.  
Too avoid he was gonna jump on her.  
Hehe.  
That would be awkward.

He realized she'd asked him a question.  
"Couldn't sleep", he said, still avoiding any sort of eye contact with her.  
But the garage wasn't that big and he soon came closer to her.  
She turned her back on him and focussed on the Chevy again.

He could feel her annoyance.  
He could almost smell it.  
Was it because of him, or because of that rusty old car that looked like it was never gonna see the road ever again?  
"Need help with that?", he asked, while leaning against the counter, his hands in his pockets.  
Probably the safest place for them to be right now.  
Before he would do anything stupid.  
He had the tendency to do stupid things sometimes.  
Not his most charming quality, he knew that.  
At least he did have some self knowledge, even if there were people out there who claimed he completely lacked off it.  
They had no idea.

Charley looked over her shoulder and for a moment, their eyes locked.  
"No, I've got this."  
Right. She was such a bad liar. Always has been.  
The biggest clue were her fuming green eyes.  
"It doesn't look like you do…"  
It already had left his mouth before he could stop it.  
You see? A gift.  
A gift that Charley sure as hell didn't appreciate at this time at night, giving the look on her face.  
"If you only came by to tell me that I fail at my job, which I do at this point, then do us both a favor and get the hell outta here, will ya?"

Her voice was sharp as a knife.  
But Vinnie didn't care.  
He wasn't that easily impressed.  
He was kinda used to her bitchy way of communicating with them.  
Most of all, with him.  
But those cute little ears were still soft pink instead of cherry red, meaning he was safe for now.  
Because if she got really angry, he prefered to be somewhere else.  
And _NO!_ Not because he was scared, alright!  
It's just… well, he _did_ have some self preservation.

But right now, he wanted to be here.  
There was no place he would rather be than here.  
In this garage.  
With… her...

Hear her say these words, he realized how good she was in underestimating herself.  
She was the best wrench jockey he'd ever met, and that was saying something.  
"Sweetheart, come on. There ain't nothing ya can't fix. I'm sure you'll figure it out."  
He was only saying that to encourage her. He didn't mean anything by it.  
Nothing else but to encourage her.  
Wasn't he?  
Nope.

"I can't fix you…"

His heart stopped.  
Did he really just hear that?  
It was nothing more but a whisper, but he heard it.  
Nothing wrong with his hearing.  
He stared at her.  
She stared back.

Did she really thought she couldn't fix him?  
Wasn't that the whole deal?  
Because he knew, that if he opened up to her, she would understand him.  
He just knew.  
And she was thinking, no.. she was _convinced_ she couldn't fix him?  
What?  
Did she not know that she was the only one who _could_?  
Fix him.

He slowly pushed himself off the counter, still staring into her beautiful green eyes, and walked over to her.  
When he was right in front of her, he stopped.  
He could smell her scent.  
A combination of grease and flowers.  
It made him wild.  
But for once, he controlled himself.  
 _Atta boy._

"What did you just say?"  
His voice was soft, almost husky.  
He suddenly sounded a lot like Throttle.  
Cool.

 _Focus!_

"I eh… I have no idea what you're talking about…", she stuttered.  
Oh my sweet Charlene…  
Do you think I'm stupid?  
Maybe that's not so weird to think…  
Ahum...  
But do you think I'm deaf?  
Are the big ears no indication that there's nothing wrong with my hearing?

"You think you can't fix me?"  
"I didn't want to say that out loud, I'm sorry…"

Maybe not, but she'd said it out loud.  
No turning back now.  
He lifted his hand, slowly and before he even processed what he was doing, he touched her cheek.  
That soft, warm skin under his fingers…  
It kept amazing him, every time.  
Was this how her whole body would feel?  
My god, you naughty boy, shut the fuck up.

"You think I'm broken?"  
Oh, she had no idea how right she was.  
But was he gonna admit it?  
Right here, right now?  
"I eh…", she started, obviously trying to say something that made sense.

But the thing is.. This whole situation didn't make sense.  
At all.  
Great, ain't it?  
Predictable could be so boring.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…", she finally managed to bring out.  
Wait, what?  
Then why was she still standing there, close to him?  
So close, he could count the small hairs of her lashes?  
So close, he could see that there were small, brown dots mixed into her green eyes?  
"Maybe not…", he mumbled.

Okay, okay, he said that outta chivalry.  
I mean, he was about to kiss her, or she was about to kiss him, whatever…  
Who cared about the details?  
But no way he was gonna pull back.  
He finally knew.

So, he came even closer and gently cupped her head in his hands.  
His heart was pounding in his chest and when he saw how she closed her eyes, clearly enjoying his touch, his mouth became dry.  
Oh man, this was just one big test.  
To test if he was able to control himself.  
Because he wasn't really known for being one with self control.

But this was Charley.  
She deserved to be treated with respect.  
So, he had no other choice than to control himself.  
Right?

When she opened her eyes again, he stroked her greasy hear outta her face, still looking into those beautiful green eyes.  
"My sweet Charlene…", he whispered, not able to say more.  
He had no idea he had it in him.  
But like he said, she was the only one who managed to make him speechless.  
And, oops, she did it again.

He leaned forward, but stopped right in front of her face.  
To let her decide if this was what she wanted.  
To let her take the final step.  
To give her control, because he knew how much she needed to have control.  
Oh, am I a knight in shiny armor on his white horse, or what?

Yeah, maybe he was, but he could hardly take the tension anymore.  
This was almost too much, even for him.  
What?  
Too much was never enough right?  
Well, in some cases it maybe was...  
But finally, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

 _Finally…_

With one hand in her neck, feeling her soft skin and his other in her hair, because hey, he was a mouse and therefore used to the fact that his 'partners' had hair, he kissed her back.  
He fought to keep himself in check and kissed her.  
Soft. Gentle.  
Because that's what she deserved.  
Nothing less.  
She wasn't just one of his conquest.  
No, she was so much more.

She _knew_.

Besides, she was a wrench jockey who could fix anything, including him.  
Okay, that sounded downright _a-romantic_ , but the fact that she could fix him, was precisely the reason that he was standing here, kissing her.  
Because he could feel only _one_ thing for the one who was capable of fixing him.  
And that was love.

Unconditional and irrevocable love.

" _I like that you're lonely..  
_ _Lonely like me..  
_ _I could be lonely with you..  
_ _So we can fix each other..  
_ _Heal each others broken soul..  
_ _Because you know..  
_ _You understand..  
_ _And that's worth more..  
_ _Than anything in this world.."_


	3. Chapter 3

You guys…

Thanks for the reviews.

I wrote another chapter…  
That wasn't the plan, hehehe.  
But I've gotta admit, it's nice to just write some meaningless fluff next to my other story, which sometimes cost me a lot of energy to write, with all the drama and a storyline to follow, etcetera.  
This is different.  
This is just… I dunno, using my imagination without worrying about details and stuff.  
It's refreshing.  
And I looooove to climb into Vinnie's head.

Anyway, I've decided to upload it, in case I can make you guys happy with it.  
Maybe, just maybe, there will be more chapters in the future, not sure yet.

And uhm… sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors.  
Did the best I could, but as many as you know; English ain't my first language.  
And English is a bitch to learn.

Later dudes!

* * *

They'd kissed.  
They had actually… kissed.  
He could still taste her sweet lips against his, the taste of flowers and apples with a hint of cinnamon.  
He could still feel her warm body against his.  
Her heart fluttering under that soft skin.  
Her scent, grease with a hint of flowers…  
What did she have with flowers, anyway?  
Nothing.  
Well, not that he knew of.  
But hey...  
He could only be grateful it were flowers, and no cheese.  
That would be very inconvenient.  
He _hated_ cheese.  
Ugh.

 _Aaaaaanyway..._

They'd kissed.  
And he had been able to control himself.  
That was a miracle to say at least.  
Because his hands had become more than itchy from the moment he'd felt her lips against his.  
Itchy to touch her on places he'd never touched her before.  
To feel her soft skin under his fingers.  
But he didn't.  
God, he was proud at himself.  
But like he said; she deserved better.  
So it wasn't actually _that_ hard to keep his hands to himself.  
But still, dude… He was proud.  
Of course he was.  
Only _being_ him made him proud.  
I mean, look at him…

 _Ahum. So. Yeah._

They'd kissed.  
It was great.  
More than great.  
It felt like coming home.  
Her soft lips…  
Her tongue doing things…  
Her warm and naked arms around his neck…  
Yes, naked.  
Well, not that she was really... _naked_ …  
Gosh, if only...  
He just needed some time to get used to the fact she has no fur.  
But that's okay.  
She still had clothes he could rip off her…

 _Puhlease…_

It was great.  
Until he broke off the kiss, that is.  
Things went downhill after that pretty quickly.  
Things even got a little… awkward.  
Because Throttle and Modo had walked in.  
Yeah, you heard it.  
Talk about your major cockblock…  
Luckily for Vinnie and Charley, the white furred mouse had a good hearing.  
And he had pushed her away right on time.

Because even if other people would claim the complete opposite, Vinnie wasn't stupid.  
He knew that Throttle wouldn't agree.  
Him going after Charley.  
And no need to provoke Throttle.  
The guy could be downright scary alright.  
Especially when he got mad.  
It was a rare thing, though.  
But still…  
If he needed to pick one challenge he definitely wanted to avoid, it would be a angry Throttle.  
Yep, without a doubt.

Ah man, the look on her face when he did that.  
It was obvious she thought that he'd pushed her away because he didn't want her.  
Ugh, come on…  
As if…  
Wasn't the kiss a clear hint that he was _yearning_ for her?  
Apparently not.  
He almost took it personally.  
Almost…  
 _Hehe.  
_ But when she saw his bro's, it soon had dawned on her.  
And a faint blush had coloured her soft cheeks red to stay red for the rest of the night.  
Well, that was what he was telling himself.  
How cute…  
He caught himself wondering…  
...what colour would her cheeks be if he'd unleashed himself?

 _Honestly…_

Thank god he did know how to filter the stream of words that made their way from his brain towards his mouth.  
Well, most of the time, that is…  
Okay, okay, sometimes…  
 _ALRIGHT!  
_ Very infrequently.  
Jesus…  
Let's put it this way then; he was just glad he still had the power to restrain himself.  
Well, most of the time, that is…  
Okay, okay.. somet…

 _FOCUS.  
_ _For once in your goddamn life, focus._

It turned out that his bro's had come for him because Limburger was up to something.  
By using the tracker on their bikes, they had found him in the Last Chance Garage.  
As soon as the words had left Throttle's mouth, Vinnie had run outside and jumped on his bike.  
Using his image as adrenaline junkie to escape this fort of awkwardness, how smart, huh?  
No one would suspect a thing…  
No one, except for his bro's.  
All the way to Limburger, Throttle had interrogated him as if he was some sort criminal.  
Could you believe that shit?  
As if he would go out to do something stupid..  
Hehe.  
Yep.  
His bro just knew him too well.

Anyway, long story short; Vinnie had told his tan furred bro the truth.  
Well, not the whole truth, of course.  
Duh, not stupid, remember?  
Only the part where he couldn't sleep and needed to go out for a ride.  
That he had end up at the garage, noticing that Charley was still awake.  
That he only had gone inside to see if he could help her with something.  
That only shortly after that, him and Modo had showed up.  
That's it.  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
Hehe.  
If only they knew…  
Nope.  
Better if they didn't.  
Safer.

 _Wait, what? Since when do you like being safe?_

Apparently, miracles did exist.  
He got away with it.  
They kicked Limburger's fat old butt and voila.  
He got away with it.  
Just like that.  
Was he good, or what?  
Of course he was.  
He was Vinnie van Wham.  
The best.  
Always have been.  
Always will be.  
 _Duh._

So yeah, that all happened two days ago now.  
And here he was, sitting in the garage, with his bro's…  
And Charley…  
Eating lunch.  
As if nothing ever happened.  
But Vinnie couldn't pretend.  
Well, he did, because it was obvious he had no choice.  
But dammit, it took a lot to just sit there and eat.  
Well, the eating part wasn't the biggest challenge..  
I mean, eating was his biggest hobby, after all.  
Next to sleeping.  
And blowing things up.  
And fighting.  
And sex…

 _This was starting to get exhausting, even for him…  
_ _Besides… how many hobbies can one mouse have anyway?  
_ _Honestly..._

But about that pretending…  
He took another bite of his hotdog and glanced at the human female sitting across him from under his lashes.  
She was eating her salad with a dreamy expression on her face.  
One corner of his mouth curled up.  
He was responsible for that.  
Him, and him alone.  
She liked him.  
But who wouldn't?  
The ladies digged him.

But okay, Charley was more than just a lady.  
He now knew she was so much more to him.  
After sharing that kiss with her, he _knew_.  
He knew that his heart, from which he thought would belong to Harley for the rest of his life, was now starting to open up to a certain auburn headed human woman.  
Guess it was safe to say his heart was kinda cheating on Harley.  
But who could blame him?  
Harley wasn't here, after all.  
Charley was.  
Being very alive and definitely not missing...  
He suddenly caught her gaze and their eyes locked.  
Was it getting warmer in here, of was that just his imagination?

Well, not just his.  
He saw how the tips of those cute little ears turned red.  
A faint blush was visible on her cheeks.  
He knew he had to break eye contact.  
Right now.  
Before Throttle, or Modo, would see it.  
And oh boy, the garage would be too small.  
But he just couldn't.  
Break it.  
Neither could she, apparently.  
His heartbeat rose.  
His mouth became dry by only looking into those green eyes.  
He definitely needed to break eye contact, right here, right now.  
Because if he didn't, he was gonna jump on her.  
Yep.  
Right here, right now.  
Oh Modo's momma…

Charley seemed to have a hard time either, since she also kept staring at him.  
Vinnie's gaze lowered.  
In response, Charley bit on her lower lip.  
Oh.  
Shit.  
His breathing became heavier.  
Dammit, it was warm in here.  
He couldn't think clear.  
Not anymore.  
Not when she was looking at him like that.  
Not when she was biting her lower lip like that.  
This was it.  
There was only so much a mouse could take.  
Especially him.

He flexed his muscles.  
The low growl that was burning in his throat, almost made its way out...  
No.  
No, no, no.  
Stay on your seat.  
You can do this, van Wham.  
You _have_ to do this.  
You can't just jump on her.  
That would be so awkward.  
And hot...

 _No._

You can't.  
You need to hold your shit together.  
He took a deep breath to clear his head, but Charley had other plans.  
When he looked back into her eyes, it suddenly hit him like a hammer.  
There was this... amused look in her eyes.  
Oh…  
She was _teasing_ him.  
Could you believe that?  
Charlene, you naughty girl.  
Never thought you had it in ya…  
And she was actual enjoying this, he could tell.  
Jesus.  
She was playing with fire.  
She was holding a tiger by the tail.  
But he had the strong suspicion that she knew that perfectly well...

 _Ah man, he sure knew how to pick 'em…_

He was still looking into her eyes when she winked at him.  
His gaze lowered again and he saw how her mouth opened a little…  
The tip of her tongue…  
No…  
She wouldn't dare...  
But she did.  
She licked her lips.  
Goddammit, she _actual_ licked her lips.  
Subtle, though..  
Not like a dog that was done drinking, no…  
He suddenly wished it was.  
Because that would be like a cold shower.  
A thing he could definitely use right now.  
But no…  
This was just the tip of her tongue…  
Slipping past her lips…

 _That's it!  
_ _Enough is just enough!_

His body tensed, he was about to jump up…  
" _Ahum".  
_ Throttle cleared his throat.  
And by that, he broke the enchantment.  
Thank god…  
Saved by the bell.  
Or something like that.  
It also scared the shit out of him a at the same time and he almost slipped right out of his chair by the sudden sound.  
Not that it was loud.  
Throttle was never really loud.  
That was almost impossible with his husky voice.  
But right now, it sounded almost like a gunshot.  
Jesus…  
Thanks bro.

Charley also looked up startled, as if she just got stung by a bee.  
Her cheeks turned redder than a fully grown tomato.  
Vinnie's lips curled into a arrogant and smugly smile.  
 _Ha!  
_ Serves her right.  
After teasing him like that.  
But when he focussed his attention on Throttle, his smile vanished.  
His tan furred bro was looking at him suspiciously.  
Then, he looked at Charley.  
And then, back at him again.  
Uh oh...

"Am I missing something here?", his older bro asked.  
"I was curious about that too", Modo added.  
Vinnie and Charley looked at each other and both shrugged.  
"No idea what you guys are talking about", Charley said casually.  
"Same here, bro's. Can't a mouse enjoy his lunch?", Vinnie added.  
"Yeah right, you really expect me to believe that it's your hotdog that's making ya drool like a dog with rabies?", Modo asked innocently.  
Vinnie's head jerked into his direction.  
"I don't _drool_. I'm way too cool for that!", he snapped at the grey furred giant.  
"Sure thing. I'll help ya remember when you're asleep next time, alright?", Modo retorted.

 _Say what?_

"Guys, guys…", Charley interfered with a soothing voice.  
If Vinnie had to guess, she was trying to stop this before her beloved garage was turned into a macho mouse wrestling floor.  
Hehehe.  
She just knew them too well.  
But was he gonna let Modo get away with this?  
Well…  
Usually, he wouldn't.  
But for Charley…  
Okay…

 _Oh man…_

He was definitely hopelessly in love with that girl…  
I mean, he usually never backed down.  
Never let any opportunity to fight slip through his fingers.  
Yep.  
He was fucked.  
Big time.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?", the human girl smoothly changed the subject.  
Well, Vinnie thought it was smooth.  
But when he looked at Throttle, he knew the fat wasn't out of the fire yet.  
But for now, he was safe.  
Phew.  
Close one.  
Great, ain't it?

"The bikes need a tune-up. I was kinda hoping you could help us with that?", Throttle asked her after giving his white furred bro one more deadly glare.  
To tell him this ain't over yet.  
Oehhh, I'm shaking…  
Not impressed, bro.  
Not at all.  
 _Ugh, stop it you_.  
Before you'll say something you don't wanna say.  
"Sure thing. It's not that I have other things to do…", Charley sighed, while looking at the empty garage.  
Business was going slow.  
Poor Charley.  
What she needed, was a good la…

 _AAARGH!_

How long was he gonna take this?  
How long before he was gonna snap?  
Because this was starting to look a lot like 'Mission Impossible.'  
I mean, _come on!  
_ For a mouse who completely lacked of self control, this ain't exactly a ideal situation.  
And that's a understatement.  
Ugh…  
He needed to talk to her.  
Yeah, right…  
 _Talk.. *wiggles eyebrows*  
_ Yes!  
Talk.

When Throttle and Modo were occupied with their bikes, Vinnie walked away from his.  
Charley was outside, giving a part of Modo's bike a new paint job and he saw it as the perfect opportunity to go talk to her.  
YES!  
Talk.  
Goddammit...  
"I'm uh… just gonna ask Charley where I can find myself uh.. a tool", he said vague to his bro's.  
Honestly, van Wham…  
Couldn't you come up with something better?  
You were supposed to be good with words, remember?  
Something with a gift…?  
But apparently, not this time.  
But hey, he got away.  
That was the most important.  
He burst through the backdoor and closed it behind him with a loud bang.  
Smooth. Subtle.  
But no need for a audience, not today.

Charley was sitting on her knees and looked over her shoulder when she heard the door.  
Vinnie saw how her body stiffened when she saw it was him.  
And that he was alone.  
He marched straight towards her, not able to hold himself back any longer.  
Hey, he did a good job so far, right?  
Right.  
Before she could say or worse, _do_ anything, he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall of the garage.  
His tail wrapped around her legs.

 _Gotcha now, sweetheart…_

He placed his hands next to her head and leaned forward.  
Right before his nose touched hers, he stopped.  
He felt her warm breath against his lips.  
Her scent filled his nose and his fur bristled.  
Gosh, he'd become addicted in just one night.  
One taste of her and now…  
Now he couldn't get enough of it.  
Couldn't get enough of _her._

Her eyes were wide open.  
Was she really that surprised?  
She really thought she would get away with teasing him like that?  
With giving him a hard time?  
And here he was, thinking she was smart...

But then, a smile appeared on her face.  
And not just _a_ smile.  
No, the most seductive one he'd ever seen, and that was saying something.  
Oh man…  
This seemed such a good idea.  
But as always, he hadn't thought things through.  
Story of his life.  
Act first, think later.  
It probably should be the other way around.

 _Ugh…_

She looked up at him with teasing eyes and he swallowed.  
"Now what am I gonna do with ya, sweetheart?", he whispered.  
"What do you _wanna_ do with me?", she asked back, her voice low.

Oh my sweet Charlene…  
Do you really wanna know?

' _Past the point of no return..  
No going back now..  
Our passion play has now at last begun..  
_ _Past all thought of right or wrong..  
One final question..  
How long should we two wait before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us_?'


	4. Chapter 4

Well, what do ya know...  
Another chapter!  
*Drumroll*  
 _PAM PAM PAAAAM!  
_ Bwahaha, sorry.

I just couldn't help myself.  
I love to write this.  
It's so… relaxing.  
And funny.  
And so much more.  
A little dirty maybe.  
No idea where that came from.  
Ah well...

OH! Thanks for the review, btw!

Hope you guys like it!  
Lemme know what you think.  
Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Vinnie leaned with his hands against the wall, staring into those beautiful green eyes.  
Which were now filled with lust and desire.  
A thing he had never seen before.  
Usually they were calm.  
Wise.  
In control.  
His heartbeat rose.  
She _definitely_ ain't in control now.  
And oh boy, how much he loved it.

Charley looked back challenging.  
As if she was trying to ask him where the hell he was waiting for.  
Yeah…  
Where _was_ he waiting for?  
A goddamn invitation?  
Here she was, practically begging him to kiss her.  
To touch her.  
To show her what he wanted to do with her.  
And oh boy, trust me when I say it's a looooong list.  
Gosh, she had no idea.  
But she wasn't the only naughty one here…  
Oh no…  
He was more than just naughty.  
He was downright dirty.  
Well, lemme rephrase that.  
He _could_ _be_ downright dirty.

 _Yeah, yeah, whatever… details...  
_ _If this ain't no invitation, he was definitely losing his touch…  
_ _HA.  
_ _Impossible._

His fingers clung to the wall.  
He needed to control himself.  
His bro's were inside, right behind this wall, for fuck sake.  
They could come outside any second now.  
Throttle was already suspicious and man, he was fucked if his leader was gonna catch him with his tongue in Charley's mouth.  
Or any other place…

 _Man, for god sake..._

He knew he needed to push himself off of this wall and walk inside.  
Without looking back.  
Yeah, sure.  
 _As if.  
_ Her scent made him dazed, he wasn't able to think clear.  
Nothing new, hehe.  
But this time, it felt as if his whole brain just stopped working.  
Could something, that wasn't working in the way it should work in the first place, stop working?

 _*Sigh*_  
 _Shut up._

His fur bristled, all he could do was stare into those eyes.  
Everything faded.  
It all vanished to the background, just until it was only him and her.  
Her and him.  
What the hell was it that she was doing to him?  
This ain't normal.  
He'd never felt like this before.  
His heart was fluttering in his chest.  
He had tingles in his belly.  
His tail moved from left to right, as a clock that was ticking.  
Tick tock, tick tock...  
Time is ticking, my friend.  
Don't waste it.  
His whole body was tensed.  
He was completely mesmerized, he almost couldn't breathe, he…

… _was so goddamn horny._

Yep.  
Let's just tell it like it is.  
I mean, he wasn't one known for being romantic.  
Of course, he respected Charley, he even started to believe that he was actual in love with her.  
But come on, being on Earth for three years without any sexual activity...  
That he hadn't lost his mind already was a miracle to say at least.  
Sure, he had his right hand…

 _Wow, wow, wow!  
_ _Hehehe...  
_ _Too much?_

Charley bit her lower lip and his gaze lowered.  
Her teeth biting that soft lip…  
Leaving their marks behind…  
The tip of her tongue…  
That's it.

 _Enough.  
_

If his sense of reality was pictured as a person, that little fella just got pushed right off the top of a cliff.  
Hard.  
Without regret.  
And he snapped.  
He literally snapped.  
Ya know, like a scrunchie that was stretched too tight?  
And when it snapped, the ends crashed against your fingers and that always gave such a mean pain…

 _Really, van Wham?  
_ _REALLY?_

Vinnie closed the gap between them and crashed his lips against hers.  
He claimed her mouth while a low growl escaped his.  
God, he lost it.  
Of course he did.  
He was Vinnie van Wham after all.  
He was surprised he'd managed to keep his distance for so long.  
Charley reacted immediately, kissing him back eagerly.  
That made him even more… well, let's just say; _excited_.

His hands made their way into her hair, and he deepened the kiss.  
She moaned softly and it almost made him climb up the walls.  
Gosh, this was too much.  
Even for him, this was too much...

 _Hehehe, just kidding._

Too much is never enough.  
Sure got you there, huh? *wink*  
He pulled on her hair while his tongue slid into her mouth.  
Tasting her sweet lips made him even more hungry.  
More wild.  
Was that even possible?  
I mean, had he not reached his limit already?

 _Oh wait. He didn't have limits.  
_ _Limits were boring._

He felt her soft hands sliding over his shoulders towards his back.  
And without a warning, she dug her nails in his flesh.  
Jesus, Charley…  
My sweet Charlene...  
You sure know how to make a mouse crazy.  
Breathing heavily, he let go off her hair.  
His hands grabbed her waist and he lifted her while another growl vibrated in his chest.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and oh my sweet holy Mother of Mars, the pressure against his…

 _Ya know…_

This was crazy.  
They were acting like two wild animals.  
But it was love and passion that took over.  
Wauw, that sounded so romantic...

 _Ugh._

No idea he had it in him.  
I mean, let's just be honest, alright?  
All he wanted right now, at this very moment, was to rip off her clothes and fuck her brains out.  
That's right.  
You heard it.

 _Busted… hehehe._

It was a very, _very_ good thing that Charley wasn't able to read or hear his thoughts.  
She would probably run away, screaming loudly, to never return.

 _Run away from him?  
_ _Yeah, right…  
_ _As if.  
_ _Who could resist such a perfect body?_

One hand let go off her waist and slid under her shirt.  
And finally, _finally_ , he could feel her soft skin under his fingers.  
Well, the soft skin of places he'd never have thought she would allow him to touch.  
But she did.  
She even encouraged him, by using one hand to push his hand towards her breasts.  
Could you believe that shit?  
The distant Charley 'Charlene' Davidson, who always kept her head in the game, who never let herself go…  
...was now pushing his hand, yeah, _his_ hand, to a place from which he wasn't even allowed to _look_ at before all this.

 _Haaaaaa Llelujah! Haaaaaa Llelujah!_

Guess there's a God after all.  
He was only missing the bright lights and angels falling down the from the sky…  
His hand reached her bra and at this point, even he couldn't get distracted anymore.

 _BEEEEP. FLATLINE._

His fingers pushed the fabric away and Charley groaned when his hand cupped her breast.  
Her hand slid down, over his chest, over his bandoliers, straight to his pants and her fingers unbuttoned it.  
*Click*

 _Skills, babe. Skills._

Gosh, this was gonna happen.  
Nobody was gonna be able to stop him now.  
He was finally gonna get…

" _ **AHUM!"**_

Ah _man_ , not again…

Charley froze in his arms.  
Vinnie broke off the kiss and clenched his teeth to keep the whole list of obscenities that he knew, in both English and Martian, inside.  
He looked one more time in Charley's eyes, which were now filled with disappointment and also embarrassment.  
 _Embarrassment.  
_ God dammit, Throttle, I swear to god…  
I'm gonna kill ya.

 _If he doesn't kill ya first, macho mouse..._

He winked at Charley while stroking her hair, an attempt to calm her nerves…  
...and to tell her this ain't over.  
Oh hell no.  
This was _far_ from over, alright.  
She gave him this small smile that made him shiver.  
As far as he could tell, she wasn't done either.  
Cool.  
And when they had another chance, he was gonna…

 _Uhm, mister van Wham?  
_ _Isn't there a delicate matter that needs your full attention now?  
_ _And with now, I mean…  
_ _NOW._

Right.  
With reluctance, he broke eye contact with the human girl and let her go.  
While buttoning up his pants, he took a deep breath and turned around to look at the champion of disturbing with the worst timing ever.  
The king of spoiling the fun.  
The biggest buzzkill alive…

 _Autjs. Harsh._

His tan furred bro was leaning against the door with his arms folded.  
And oh boy, he was _not_ amused.  
Modo was standing next to him, but the grey furred giant looked a little... helpless.  
As if he had no idea what to think about all this.  
Vinnie couldn't really blame him.  
He hardly knew for himself.  
There was only one thing he _did_ know.  
Well, one thing he could feel...  
And that was the testosterone that was still running through his body.  
Rushing through his veins.  
It cost him all his self control not to grab Charley and throw her over his shoulder to bring her upstairs so they could finish what they'd started just now.  
But the worst thing was... he couldn't.  
Not anymore.  
And that made him cranky.

 _Wait, what?_

Cranky?!  
God dammit, it made him _furious_.  
He was so close.  
 _SO_ close.  
And now...  
His tail lashed through the air.

 _FUCK._

But the look that Throttle gave him was enough to make him feel like, I dunno, ten years old or so again.  
Like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cooky jar.  
He kinda was, actually…  
Hehehe.  
One hell of a cooky jar though…  
One which he would definitely put his…

 _Okay, okay, you saucy tart you… point taken.  
_ _Jesus..._

"What the hell is going on here?", Throttle asked, his husky voice trembling from suppressed anger.  
Really, bro?  
Isn't that obvious?  
Do I need to spell it out for ya?  
Vinnie lowered his gaze and glanced at Charley from the corner of his eyes.  
Her cheeks were burning.  
But so were her eyes.  
Oh?  
Now _that_ was something he would call interesting.  
She was actual... angry?  
And this time, it wasn't even because of him?

 _Wauw…_

Miracles did exist, after all.  
Thank you.

"Nothing that concerns you, Throttle, jesus…", she hissed while running a shaking hand through her hair.  
She wasn't just angry.  
Vinnie could hear the embarrassment in her voice.  
Alongside ignorance.  
His poor Charley girl…  
She had no idea where she'd gotten herself into.  
Vinnie did.  
But it was worth it.  
And he would do it again if he had the chance…  
Heck.  
He was gonna make sure he was gonna get another chance.  
There was no way in hell, heaven or whatever, that he was gonna leave Earth before he'd slept with Charley.

 _Ooh la la… Such a decent description… hehe._

Throttle pushed himself off the wall.  
"But it _does_ concern me, Charley."  
His voice was low.  
Cold.  
Almost threatening.  
Oh boy…  
Someone was moody…

Charley adjusted her clothes, her cheeks still red.  
"And why is that?"  
Vinnie looked up at the sky, wishing he could vanish, right here, right now…  
"Because we have rules."

Whoever had invented rules, should be brutally murdered for coming up with the idea alone…  
He _hated_ rules.  
Maybe that's why he always broke them.  
That was the one good thing about rules, ya know.  
You could break them.  
Hehehe.  
A thing he was really good at.  
But then again.  
He was good at everything.  
The best…  
Always have…

 _Dammit, stop talking, you stupid brain.  
_ _I hate ya.  
_ _No, no, just kidding.  
_ _I love ya…  
_ _Okay, enough._

Charley looked up surprised by hearing this.  
"Rules?"  
Vinnie was twiddling his thumbs, now staring at a spot closeby Throttle's feet.  
"Yes, rules. We're _soldiers_ , Charley. I know that's sometimes easy to forget. But we can't allow our mind to get distracted…"

 _A little too late for that now, huh?_

"We need to keep our head in the game…"

 _Dude, I_ _had_ _my head in the game, big time!_

"... because if we don't, it can cost us our life."

 _You stopping me is gonna cost me my life, god dammit._

Charley's arms felt limp next to her body.  
Vinnie shot her a quick look and his heart stopped.  
She felt _guilty.  
_ He could tell.  
Of course she did.  
One of Throttle's many talents.  
Anticipating guilt.

 _Ugh._

Maybe he should say something.  
He was the one who didn't tell her after all.  
The one who acted without thinking.  
 _Again.  
_ But the thing is, he had no idea what to say.  
Because no matter how angry he was at his bro, he was right.  
He was always right.  
Another one of his talents.  
A very annoying one, that is.  
Actually, almost all of Throttle's talents were annoying.

 _Man, give the guy some love… He's your bro, dude…  
_ _Not now he isn't. Now, he's just being a huge pain in the ass...  
_ _Right on..._

"Bro, I dunno, maybe…", Modo started, probably sensing Charley's sudden distress too, but Throttle shook his head.  
"Not now, big fella."  
Modo closed his mouth again, but still with a thoughtful frown on his face.  
Vinnie suddenly felt his fur bristle and he knew, he just _knew_ , that Throttle was looking at him now.  
He slowly looked up and even if the tan furred mouse was wearing his glasses, he could feel the burning and disapproval look which was almost burning a hole in his skull.

 _Oh Modo's momma…  
_ _This sucked.  
_ _Big time._

"Vincent…", Throttle started and Vinnie wrapped his tail around his own right leg.  
His bro was calling him by his full name.  
A sign that he screwed up.  
A thing he hated.  
He hated his full name.  
He hated his bro at this very moment.  
He hated to not be able to do what he _himself_ wanted to do.  
To not be able to life his live on his own terms...  
One of the many downsides of living in a war.  
Even if they were on Earth now, they were still in war.  
Which he also hated.  
I guess it's safe to say that he hated everything at this moment.

 _Such a mature reaction…  
_ _NOT.  
_ _But what's new?_

"I cannot believe I need to explain all this to you... _again_. You know the rules. I also know that you love to play fast and lose with rules, one of your less charming qualities… But not this one, Vincent. _Especially_ not this one. This one needs to be left alone. This rule…"

 _Is meant to be broken, duh._

"... isn't meant to be broken."

 _Ha. Right._

Vinnie shuffled with his feet, trying to keep himself under control.  
But his temper almost got the best of him.  
He didn't need to explain that he ain't exactly a cold fish.  
His middle name was Hothead, after all.  
A name he sure as hell didn't come up with.

 _Blugh. So not original. So not him._

But he just wished that Throttle would yell at him.  
Would call him names, whatever…  
Anything else but this.  
Not that that would help him to keep his calm.  
But this…  
Throttle was playing a mean game.  
He always did.

 _It's kinda the only way to keep ya in line, adrenaline mouse…  
_ _AAARGH!  
_ _I KNOW, ALRIGHT?!  
_ _No need to remind me._

After taking a deep breath, he shrugged.  
"Whatever, man."  
It was no use to go against Throttle.  
Something with respect and all…  
He was after all, his leader.  
And bro.  
But also his leader.  
And bro.  
But also...

 _Yeah, yeah, I guess you've made your point already…  
_ _Smartmouth._

Charley was staring at the ground, her arms wrapped around her own waist now.  
Throttle let out his breath.  
"Let's finish up the bikes."  
And he walked inside.  
Modo gave Vinnie a meaningful look before following his tan furred bro.  
Anyone else would be surprised that the leader of the Biker Mice just walked inside without dragging the white furred mouse with him, because what if he would disobey him?

 _Ha._

You couldn't really disobey Throttle.  
Well…  
Not right after he'd given you his _'I'm so disappointed in ya'_ talk thingy.  
But Vinnie couldn't just walk away.  
As if nothing had happened.  
Not this time.  
Not with Charley.  
Never.

 _How unusual sweet of ya, Romeo…_

Well, maybe, but look at her...  
She was still standing at the same spot, her arms still around her waist.  
Clearly having no idea what to do with all this.  
How to feel about this.  
After glancing over his shoulder, he walked over to her.  
He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head.  
As soon as he looked into her whirling green eyes, his mouth already became dry again.  
But this time, no giving in.  
Absolutely not.

 _Maybe just one kiss…?  
_ _NO._

"Don't let him get into your head, sweetheart", he said softly while tucking her hair behind her ear.  
Gosh, he just knew too goddamn well how she was feeling right now.  
That's Throttle for ya.  
A real nice guy, but don't fuck with him.  
That came with great cost.  
He could make you feel so miserable about yourself, so easily.  
As if he just snapped his fingers and _BOOM.  
_ Gone was the self esteem.  
Goodbye confidence.  
Hello guilt and insecurity.  
Guess that's why he was the right person to be a leader.

 _Luckily, your ego is big enough to take a few punches…  
_ _Geez, thanks, mate.  
_ _I already feel better._

For a moment, she just stared at him.  
But then, her soft lips curled into a smile.  
A naughty smile, actually.  
Oh man.  
He needed to get the hell outta here.  
But…  
No buts, van Wham.  
He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and leaned forward.  
"And trust me when I say… this ain't over yet… Charlene…", he whispered in her ear and without a warning, he bit softly in her earlobe.  
"Not even Throttle is gonna be able to stop me… Not with you..."  
He didn't wait to see her response.  
He needed to get the hell outta here.  
Only smelling her made him wild again.

 _Gosh, what he needed was a cold shower.  
_ _A very, very, very, very and on and on…  
_ _...cold shower..._

So, he turned tail and rushed inside without looking back.  
Not that he wanted to.  
Of course he didn't want to.  
But if he didn't…  
Oh boy, if he didn't…  
That was just _asking_ for trouble.  
Wait… what?  
Since when do you wanna stay outta trouble?

 _Puhlease…  
_ _Just... shut up...  
_ _For fuck sake, shut the fuck up…  
_ _I'm done for today..._

" _Have I found you…  
_ _Flightless bird…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, follows and likes.

Next chapter, a little sexy smexy at the end.  
Just a little warning.  
I didn't describe every single detail, no worries.  
That's not my style.  
But I felt the need to give a little heads up.

Later dudes!

* * *

 _Charley's POV…_

Charley was sitting in the garage, staring at all the things she needed to do.  
Three bikes needed a new paint job.  
That goddamn Chevy was still standing in the corner.  
And the list went on and on…  
But all she could do, was just sit there.  
Staring.

Her thoughts miles away.  
My god.

That was what kept repeating over and over in her head.  
Like a record that stuttered.  
My god.

What the hell happened today?  
Only thinking back at that moment was enough to make her cheeks burn again.  
My god.

And here she was, thinking that the first kiss they'd shared was intense.  
It was nothing compared to what happened today.  
 _Nothing.  
_ My god…

Her hand reached up, and her fingers touched her burning lips.  
They felt raw.  
Swollen.  
Her fingers slid over the small cut's, made by his teeth.  
But the pain was sweet.  
Because it was a reminder that it had really happened.

While closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.  
Even his scent was still there, glued to the inside of her nose.  
A combination of hay, leather and a small hint of cinnamon.  
It was the best scent she'd ever smelled.

Her lips curled and she knew…  
...she just knew, she was having this goofy expression her face.  
But come on…  
Who wouldn't have?  
After today?  
My god…

Thinking back, she realized there were two things which had surprised her the most.  
The first thing was herself.  
She had no idea that she was able to let herself go like that.  
That she was actual able to lose control.  
Because that's what happened today.  
She'd lost control.  
A thing that usually never happened.  
She wasn't sure whether she was either happy about it, or…  
...ashamed…

Probably ashamed.  
Yeah...

No, actually…  
Actually, she was quite happy about it.

Because it felt so good.  
 _Love never felt so good._

Never would she have thought that she would like it this much when a guy just takes over control.  
Like he did…  
 _He…  
_ Vinnie.

 _Come to think of it..._

The second thing that had surprised her today, was that white furred loudmouth.  
I mean, the guy was so full of himself.  
His ego was bigger than this planet.  
Probably bigger than the entire universe.  
And even then, there wasn't enough room.

Yes, she knew there was more to it.  
She knew he was so much more.  
But still...

Him telling her over and over again how good he was, made her believe that it was the exact opposite.  
That it were just words, empty words.  
Meaningless.  
A worned out pattern of behaviour.  
Maybe even to compensate one or another…

Truth to be told…  
She always thought that in _reality_ , he was a hopeless Romeo.  
Not able to please a girl.  
A lot of talk, very little action.  
But oh boy, how wrong she was.

 _My god…_

He wasn't her first.  
But all the guys who she had shared the bed with paled by comparison to Vinnie.  
And she hadn't even shared the bed with him.  
Yet...  
But their little adventure this afternoon was enough.  
Enough to find out that he was _everything_ , but a hopeless Romeo…  
Oh my god, what would've happened if Throttle hadn't interrupted?

 _Speaking of which…_

There was a third surprise this afternoon, actually.  
Throttle's behaviour came completely out of the blue.  
Well, for her, it was.  
Given Vinnie's behaviour, he wasn't that surprised.  
He probably forgot to tell her about their rules.  
She couldn't really blame him.  
He had been a little… preoccupied.  
Then again, Vinnie never really cared about rules.  
Nothing new.  
So, no surprise there.  
But this rule…

God, the look on Throttle's face, his voice, his whole appearance…  
It had cut right through her soul.  
Okay, that sounded a little dramatic, maybe…

 _No._

It's the truth.  
The bare knuckle truth.  
She had never, _ever_ felt this guilty before in her life.  
And who could blame her?  
He practically accused her for being responsible for Vinnie's upcoming death.

 _Come on…_

As if that white furred sexyness… uh... _loudmouth_ needed her to challenge death.  
And he definitely didn't need her to be distracted.  
I mean, a bird that flew over was already enough to distract him.  
 _Just saying…  
_ Besides, the damage had already been done.  
They couldn't just switch off their feelings for each other...

But deep down, she did understand where Throttle was coming from.  
They were soldiers, after all.  
And yes, that was easy to forget sometimes.  
Because they were always so… cheerful.  
As if nothing could get to them.

Of course, she knew that that wasn't true.  
She knew they all had their own demons.  
That they were damaged.  
Scarred for life.  
But they never spoke about it.

So yeah, it was easy to forget.  
But she needed to face facts.  
To face reality.  
They were soldiers.  
And they couldn't afford it to let their mind be distracted.

Besides, this thing… or whatever it was, had escalated so quickly, that she could hardly keep up for herself.  
The one night she is thinking about him.  
Trying to figure out what it was that he was doing to her.  
And the next thing she knows, she's practically having downright dirty sex with him.  
Against a wall.  
In a alley.  
Yep.  
That escalated quickly.

Her guilt was telling her to keep her distance from now on.  
She may not know much about living in a war, but she did know one thing.  
And that was if Vinnie would die because of her...  
...she would never be able to forgive herself.

But the raging hormones whispered in her ear that keeping a distance was a no go.  
Because it wasn't just lust.  
Don't get me wrong, there's definitely lust.  
But with a deeper meaning behind it.  
Love.  
They were in unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other.  
She'd seen it in his eyes.

Was she really gonna let someone get between that?  
Between them?  
She wasn't sure…  
I mean, this isn't just _someone_ …  
This is Throttle we're talking about.

Well, actually, she was sure.  
And like Vinnie had whispered in her ear before he left her behind with chattering ovaries…  
Not even Throttle was gonna be able to stop them.  
How could he?  
At this point, they couldn't even be in the same room without jumping on each other.  
Let alone ride on the same bike.

This needed to happen.  
This tension needed some release.  
Big time.

 _Vinnie's POV…_

Left side.  
Ride side.  
Belly.  
Back.

Vinnie was twisting and turning in his hammock, but he couldn't sleep.  
Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Charley.  
Her big green eyes.  
Her teeth biting that soft lower lip.  
He could even smell her scent.

 _Dammit._

His eyes flew open.  
How in the world was he gonna be able to sleep with his body being this restless?  
Not the most difficult question.  
With only one lousy answer.  
He wasn't.

Sighing excessivly loud, his foot came from under the blanket and he pushed himself off against Throttle's and Modo's bunk bed.  
Maybe the swinging could calm his hyper body and soul.

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Unfortunately, the swinging came with the most annoying squeaking sound ever.  
Vinnie pulled the blanket over his head, an attempt to shut it out.  
But it was no use.

 ***BEEP***

 _Stop…_

 ***BEEP***

 _...right…_

 ***BEEP***

 _...now…_

 ***beeeeeep***

The hammock slowly came to an halt after one long winded protest.

 _Thank you very much…_

Jesus, what a day…  
After Throttle had caught him, he'd finished up his bike without saying a word.  
Not his usual style, he agreed.  
But what was there to say?

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it?_

I mean, it was obvious Throttle _didn't_ like it.  
At all.  
When they came back at the scoreboard, the tan furred mouse had given him another scolding, this time even worse than this afternoon.  
A whole lot worse.  
Apparently, his bro had managed to keep his cool with Charley.  
But Vinnie was the lucky winner to be the subject of Throttle's, rare, anger.

 _Ah well._

He was just glad that Throttle had spared Charley.  
Well, sort of.  
The look on her face, man…  
After leaving her behind with a promise, he hadn't seen her.  
Which was probably a good thing.

 _A good thing?  
_ _ **A good thing?!  
**_ _Now just wait a damn minute…_

No, you wait.  
It's a good thing.  
He knew he wasn't able to control himself while she was around.  
Today was the prove of that.  
So yeah, it's a fucking good thing.

In short term, that is...  
Because what was gonna happen when he sees her again?  
I mean, they all knew that that was gonna happen, one way or another.  
They practically lived with her.  
This whole thing was gonna explode, someday.

 _Someday?  
_ _You mean; tomorrow._

Yeah. Tomorrow…  
That suddenly seemed so far away...

 _You probably mean yesterday…  
_ _Ya know, when your trouble seemed so far away?  
_ _Ah man,_ _ **come**_ _on…_

Letting out another heavily sigh, he turned on his other side.  
He now faced his two bro's, who were fast asleep.  
Modo snoring so loud, it almost made his eardrums vibrate.  
Vinnie wrinkled his nose.  
Not being able to get some sleep was already bad enough.  
The last thing he needed right now, was his bro snoring like this.

 _Man..._

He then glanced at his bro and leader.  
Throttle was a quiet and light sleeper.  
He always lay on his back, his gun next to his head…  
Always ready to come into action if necessary.  
Always ready to protect his bro's and himself.  
In that order.

 _The model leader…_

No, but really…  
Vinnie loved him like a real brother.  
They were family, him, Modo and Throttle.  
A little weird family, maybe, yes…  
But inseparable.

They had been through too much together.  
Their bond was strong, unbreakable and eternal.  
And Throttle was a good guy, he really was.  
The guy had given him much more chances than he probably deserved.  
And he was grateful for that.

 _So mushy…_

Maybe, but it was the truth and nothing else but the truth.

 _I solemnly swear, on the damnation of my soul, that I tell the truth…  
_ _ **Blablabla.  
**_ _I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, ya mean…_

Vinnie breathed in, long and slowly…  
...and let the air whooshing out again.  
The result was another exaggerated loud sigh.  
He was kinda good at that.  
Exaggerating.  
Yup.  
Another one of his gifts.

 _Gosh, am I blessed, or what?_

He didn't feel blessed right now.  
His whole body was reminding him about this afternoon.  
God dammit...  
Loud puffing, he rolled on his back.  
"Vincent, knock it off, will ya?", Throttle mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep."  
The white furred mouse glanced at his left.

 _Yeah, you ain't the only one, goddammit…_

Throttle's eyes were still closed, a slight frown was visible on his face.  
See?  
Light sleeper.  
Knowing that his tan furred bro wasn't really expecting a answer, Vinnie rolled on his other side.  
He wrapped his arms around his pillow and pulled it against him.  
Letting out another sigh, but this time muted by the pillow, he closed his eyes.  
Sleep.  
He needed sleep.

 _Are you sure?_

He clenched his teeth and wrapped his tail around his ankle.  
A weak attempt to comfort himself.  
To calm his nerves.  
It didn't work.

 _ **DUH.  
**_ _There is only one thing that's gonna help ya…_

He fought to keep his eyes closed.  
Sleep.  
Sleep is gonna help ya.  
Tomorrow is a new day.  
Tomorrow, everything will be different.  
All you need, is a good…

 _...lay…  
_ _ **SLEEP!  
**_ _All you need is a good night sleep, goddammit…_

Right.  
Sleep.  
He tried to remember the lullaby his mom used to sing for him when he was a kid.  
He always had been a restless and hyper mouse.  
Ever since he was born.  
Drove his mom crazy sometimes.  
And when he was about six, she had two bookcases filled with books with all kinds of lullabies.

Maybe that's why he couldn't remember one.  
There wasn't just one…  
Oh wait, maybe that one with the stars…  
What was it again?  
Twinkle, twinkle...

 _What would Charley be doing now?  
_ _Sleeping?  
_ _Naked…?_

His eyes flew open.  
Enough.  
At least he'd tried, right?  
He really had done the best he could to obey Throttle.  
To listen to his bro and leader.  
Because he respected him.

But there was only so much a mouse could take.  
And he was done.  
Oh boy, he was done, alright.

 _Done?  
You're just getting started…_

With a growl, he threw away his pillow.  
This was gonna happen, with or without Throttle's permission.  
And no way he was gonna ask for it..  
All he needed to do, was leave the scoreboard.  
Leave, and be quiet as a mouse…

 _You mean sneaking?!  
_ _You_ _ **don't**_ _sneak, macho mouse!  
_ _You're way too cool for that!_

Yeah, yeah.  
But these are desperate times.  
And desperate times asked for desperate measures.  
So, time to… sneak.  
Ugh…

He tried.  
He really tried.  
But sneaking was never his strong suit.  
This was a recipe to disaster.  
He didn't even last a minute.  
Things got… _complicated_ when he tried to get out of his hammock.  
His right foot got stuck in the blankets.  
He toppled over, his tail lashed through the air, a desperate attempt to keep his balance...

 _ ***BAM***_

With a loud bang, he fell flat on his face.

 _Typical.  
_ _Just… typical…  
_ _So far being quiet as a mouse…_

Ah well.  
He never really was good in being quiet.

 _Hate so say I told ya so._

For a moment, he lay still and pricked his ears.  
But Modo snored his merry way and Throttle only smacked his lips while turning on his other side.  
Phew.  
Light sleeper or not…  
This was one sound his older bro had grown used to.  
Vinnie pushed himself off the floor in one smooth movement.  
Why Throttle had given him, of all mice, the hammock to sleep in, remained a unsolved riddle to him.  
I mean, even in his sleep he was restless.  
And it sure as hell wasn't the first time he fell out.

 _And this is important, because…?  
_ _It ain't.  
_ _Time to get the fuck outta here._

Hehe…  
... the _fuck_ outta here…  
See what I did there?

 _Stop talking._

Vinnie tiptoed to his bike, only wearing his sweatpants.  
There was no way that he was gonna waste precious time to a thing that needless as getting dressed.

 _Atta boy.  
_ _According to the plan, you just need to take them off within an hour or so…  
_ _Talk about wasting time._

Right.  
This was one occasion that didn't ask for being overdressed, hehehe…

When he was close to his bike, she flashed her headlight.  
His heart skipped a beat, because he knew what was next.  
No, no, no...

" _Don't!_ ", he hissed, and his bike fell silent halfway the beep which he was already expecting.  
Her way of saying hello to him.  
Cute, huh?  
Really, it was.  
But timing couldn't be worse.

Vinnie froze, standing on his toes, and listened carefully.  
But still, no sign that his bro's were coming back to the land of the living.

 _Close one…  
_ _Kinda your trademark…_

I know, right.  
While mounting his bike, he patted her side.  
"Ssshhh… We're _sneaking_ , sweetheart."  
Using his feet, he pushed his bike towards the window.

Right before he gave the last push, he vaguely noticed something.  
Somewhere, in the back of his mind, his hearing gave the signal it was way too quiet all of a sudden.  
But before he could give his brain the time to process the signal, he already pushed his bike out of the window.  
And therefore, he didn't notice the one eye that was watching him leave.

Tires that hit the ground.  
A engine that came to life, roaring loudly.  
The smell of burning rubber.  
A grin so wide, it almost split his face in half.

 _Yes!_

Another victorious escape on his name.  
Ha! You expected less?  
Man, come on!  
He was a lean, mean sneaking machine!

 _Wait, what?  
_ _Where the hell did that came from?  
_ _Damn, son..._

Who cares?  
He got out!  
And he hit the accelerator.  
Charley, ready or not…  
...here…  
...I…  
...come…

But when he was close to the garage, the questions started to raise.  
What if she didn't want to see him?  
What if Throttle had scared her off?  
What if he himself had scared her off?

 _Impossible…  
_ _Everybody wants a taste of this great body…  
_ _ **No**_ _exceptions._

But still…  
He slowed down, a frown on his face.  
Was he really doubting himself just now?

 _Weird..._

He wasn't easily scared.  
He dove into battles without hesitation.  
He risked his own life without blinking.  
He faced his enemies without fear.  
He needed the adrenaline, the more, the better.  
But risking so much of a _chance_ to be turned down…  
 _That_ made him scared.

So far for being invincible…  
Ugh.

 _Hey!  
_ _Stop with the insecurity, alright.  
_ _Feelings and thoughts like that are_ _ **not**_ _allowed in this awesome brain and body!  
_ _And you know it!_

His mind already wandered back to this afternoon.  
And he immediately knew.  
She wanted him.  
Just as much as he wanted her.  
No doubt.

 _But…  
_ _ **Ah, ah, ah!  
**_ _No buts, mister van Wham..._

While pulling off his helmet, he took a deep breath.  
This was it.  
The moment we've all been waiting for.  
And he suddenly couldn't wait any longer.  
So, he jumped off his bike and burst inside.

Big green eyes who looked at him, startled, made him stop death in his tracks.  
There she was.  
The cause of his sleepless night.  
The person who was responsible for his restless body.  
She was sitting on a pile of old tires, still wearing her work outfit.  
But she wasn't working.

 _That's new…_

His eyes wandered over her body, head to toe.  
Jesus, that body…  
He wrinkled his nose and looked back into her eyes.  
Which were now, again, filled with the same lust as he had seen this afternoon.

My sweet holy Mother of Mars…  
Thank you.  
For supporting me.  
For being there for me.  
For giving this human girl as a gift…

 _ **Stop it.  
**_ _Talk about exaggerating.  
_ _And you ain't even religious, for fuck sake._

He was still standing in the doorway, his feet glued to the ground.  
No matter how hard he was trying to deny it, the insecurity was back.  
And it paralyzed him.  
Yeah, you heard it.  
His bravado was suddenly nowhere to be found.  
And he felt naked like never before.

 _MAYDAY! MAYDAY!  
_ _Red alert! Red alert!  
_ _Initiate 'Reboot ego!'  
_ _ **Now!**_

Charley slowly rose on her feet.  
"Vin…", she started, but her voice got stuck in her throat.  
The result was a husky, soft growl instead of her saying his name.  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
She needed to stop doing that.  
If she didn't, then…

 _Then what?  
_ _You gonna rip off her clothes and fuck her?  
_ _Ain't that the whole reason why you're even here in the first place?_

No.  
He thought he was.  
But seeing her, made him realize again there was so much more to it.  
And he didn't want her to feel as one of his conquests.  
Because she wasn't.

 _Since when do you care about that?_

Well, since he knew how it was to be in love.  
And he was.

 _Okay, well, that's great and all, but what about her?  
_ _What if she's seeing_ _ **you**_ _as one of her conquests?_

Oh.

 _Yeah,_ _ **oh!  
**_ _So now the brain starts to work, huh?_

He never really thought about that.

 _Of course not.  
_ _Since you always think with your dick...  
_ _The one thing you always follow without using this thing they call a brain..._

Harsh.  
But true.  
Hehe.  
But not this time.  
Certainly not this time.

 _ **Ha!  
**_ _Who are you trying to convince?_

Charley cleared her throat, a faint blush on her cheeks.  
"I uh… I'm not sure if you being here is such a good idea…"  
Of course it wasn't.  
Him being here was the opposite of good.  
He was disobeying direct orders.

 _Are ya?  
_ _I mean, I don't recall Throttle to come right out and say it.  
_ _He never told ya to leave Charley alone..._

No, maybe he didn't.  
But Vinnie knew the rules.  
He wasn't supposed to be here.  
And yet, here he was.

"Having second thoughts, sweetheart?"

 _Wait,_ _ **what?!  
**_ _Did you really just ask that?  
_ _What if she's saying…_

"No. Yes. Not really... ", she stuttered, while shuffling her feet.  
She looked so cute when feeling uncomfortable.  
Gosh, it almost melted his heart.  
Lemme rephrase that; It _did_ melt his heart.

"It's just... ", but again, she trailed off.  
"Throttle played the guild card", Vinnie filled in for her.  
Charley looked up, her eyes burning, a sign of her inner battle.  
"Yeah… Yeah, he did. I mean… What if... "

 _Yeah?  
_ _What if what?_

"What if you thinking about me gets you killed?"  
Her voice trembled, clearly she was upset.  
Even her eyes were a little more watery than usual.  
Vinnie swallowed, feeling a big lump in his throat all of a sudden.  
"What if… What if you don't come back?"  
Jesus, if she was gonna keep up with this, he might even starting to cry, for fuck sake.

 _You won't.  
_ _You haven't shed a tear since the day you lost your parents…_

"So, you're worried about me, huh? Does that mean you'll even gonna miss me if I won't make it back?", he grinned, winking at her.

Smooth. Subtle.  
 _NOT._

But she was coming too close.  
Too goddamn close.  
Making a joke was his way of keeping her on a certain distance.  
Not physically of course, but you get the point.  
A tactic she as hell didn't appreciate, given the look on her face.  
But it wasn't like he had a choice.  
Being vulnerable was his biggest demon.

 _One of many…_

Yeah, yeah…  
Just saying; no way he was ready to face his biggest and strongest demon, yet.

 _Pussy._

Shut up.

"Can you please be serious, just for this one time?", Charley snapped at him, folding her arms.  
Vinnie leaned against the doorway, putting his hands in his pocket.  
He glanced at her from under his lashes, the tip of his tail twitching.  
Dammit.  
He was speechless.

 _Again._

He hated that little gift of hers.  
That she was one of the few who could make him.  
Speechless.

For a moment, they both just stood there.  
Staring at each other.

 _What are ya waiting for, van Wham?  
_ _She's just standing there, for the taking…_

But it wasn't that simple.  
Not anymore.

 _I think it is…_

NO.

But this time, it was Charley who took the first step.  
And she couldn't surprise him more.  
Because before he even knew it, she was standing in front of him.  
With her big green eyes.  
Grabbing him by his bandana.  
Pulling him towards her.

 _Now that's more like it…_

He was still recovering from his surprise, but when he felt her soft lips on his…  
...all bets were off.  
Big time.

Jesus, Charley.  
You can be so naughty…

 _I love it!_

My sweet Charlene…  
You want this.  
Just as much as I do.  
So, this time, it's gonna happen.  
And you know it...

 _Yiha!  
_ _Go get her, tiger!_

Taking over the lead, he kissed her back eagerly while his fingers fiddled with the small buttons of her blouse.  
Her tongue slid into his mouth and he lost it.  
Again.  
A low growl escaped his lips while he pushed her against the wall.  
His fingers were still fighting with the small buttons.

 _Jesus, how hard can it be?  
_ _And since when are you being this polite?_

Good question.  
In his defence, it had been three years, okay?!  
He gave up the fight with the buttons.  
Instead, he just ripped off her blouse and threw it over his shoulder.

 _That's it._

He could feel her smile against his lips and it encouraged him even more.  
Still kissing her, his left hand made its way to her back.  
With only using two fingers, he unhooked her bra.

 _Skills._

He broke off the kiss to look at her.  
Finally, he was able to see her without clothes.  
Well, her upper body.  
And it was totally worth the waiting.

His fingers slid over her soft skin.  
She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, while leaning her head against the wall.  
"You're beautiful, sweetheart… More than beautiful", he whispered, his voice low.  
He was surprised he was even able to speak.  
Sort of.

 _Come on, Romeo, stop the lingering.  
_ _There's still so much to discover…  
_ _What is she hiding in that pants of hers, for example?_

Oh, come on.  
They had all the time in the world…

 _Ya sure?  
_ _What if Throttle finds out you're gone?_

Ah.  
Your point is well taken.  
Besides, being patient never really was his specialty.  
She grabbed his bandana again and pulled him closer.  
Guess he wasn't the only one who was impatient.

Something clicked in his head.  
He claimed her lips again, kissing her even more heatedly.  
Suddenly, there wasn't enough time.  
Suddenly, he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

 _Took you long enough…_

Shut up.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her.  
Still kissing her passionately, he walked to one of the desks.  
Her legs around his waist made him even more crazy.  
With his left arm he held her while his right arm wiped the desk clean.  
He hardly noticed the loud noise when the tools and other stuff clattered on the ground.

And for the first time, Charley didn't care that much either.  
Usually, if he only though so much about touching her tools…  
Let's just say that was one of these rare moments he left the room because of self preservation.

But not now.  
Hehehe.  
Certainly not now.

He laid her down gently and broke off the kiss.  
Leaning on his hands, he looked at her.  
She looked back, breathing heavily.  
"Ya sure about this?", he managed to bring out.

He had to ask.  
She was taking risks.  
So was he.  
Even bigger risks.  
But he knew it was worth it.  
All she needed to do, was to give her permission.

 _May I compliment you with your chivalry?  
_ _Thanks, dude, thanks._

"Since when do you ask for someone's permission, huh?", she laughed, her voice hoarse.  
It gave him goosebumps.  
She was right, though.  
"Usually, I don't. But this is different… You're different…"

Her smile slowly fade, her eyes grew big.  
But then, she placed her hands on his chest.  
One finger slowly slid down, towards his pants.  
His arms, which were holding his whole weight, started to shake.  
The tip of his tail twitched, it almost felt like a spasm.

 _If she wasn't gonna answer right now, he was gonna…_

"I want you… So badly...", she whispered and again, she unbuttoned his pants with just one hand.  
Vinnie was still looking down at her.  
Her touch almost paralyzed him.  
He felt how one finger slowly slid into his pants…

He snapped.  
From the moment he felt her finger touching him, he snapped.  
"I'll take that as a yes then", he growled and crashed his lips against hers.  
She giggled, a unnatural sound for her, before kissing him back, yearning for more.  
Vinnie hardly noticed.

Breaking off the kiss again, he got upright and almost ripped off her pants.  
Finally, he was able to see what she was hiding there.

 _Not bad, not bad…_

Not bad?  
Jesus, this was heaven.  
After kicking off his own pants, he grabbed both of her legs.  
Spreading them, he placed his hands next to her head again.  
Luckily, his Charlene was flexibel.

And, after three years of living like a goddamn saint, he finally…  
 _...finally…  
_...pushed himself inside of her.  
The feeling made his fur bristle.  
His heart almost exploded in his chest.

Still looking at her, he saw how her eyes grew big.  
Her mouth opened a little while she breathed in sharply.  
Her hands grabbed his arms.  
Her nails scratched his skin, right through his fur.  
"Jesus…", she panted.

 _You said it, babe..._

One corner of his mouth curled up.  
Oh my sweet Charlene…  
This is just the beginning…

" _I love you and that's the beginning and end of everything."_


	6. Chapter 6

You guys...  
Thanks for the review, likes, follows and for reading this little story.

So, my guts are telling me that this is gonna be the last chapter.  
But...  
You never know.  
Hehe.

Anyway.  
A little heads up...  
The first part is sexy schmexy.

Later dudes!

* * *

Vinnie moved slowly, keeping a close eye on Charley.  
Her eyes were closed and she was still holding his arms in an iron grip.  
The tip of her tongue slipped past her lips as her breathing became heavier.

 _Am I good, or what?_

Maybe you should focus on yourself, Romeo.  
Three years is a long time.  
There were so many things he wanted to do with her.  
But dammit, he wasn't sure if he was able to hold himself back that long.

 _Of course you can,  
_ _You're in charge here._

For now, maybe…  
"You okay, sweetheart?", he breathed, still moving almost painfully slow.  
He had to ask.  
Maybe not that macho and manly.  
But the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

 _She doesn't look like your hurting her..._

A smile curled her lips.  
"I'm fine… More than fine… It's just…"  
"Just what?"  
"You're uhm.. a little bit bigger than the average human male."  
Now it was Vinnie's time to smile.  
But worry came along with the pride.  
"I'm not hurting ya?"

 _Of course you ain't hurting her, you fool.  
_ _Look at that smile, jesus..._

Instead of just answering his question, she let go of his arms.  
Her hands slid down over his back and she grabbed his hips.  
In one movement, she pulled him closer.  
Pushed him deeper inside.  
He gasped.

 _Jesus…  
_ _What a way to say no…  
_ _Great, ain't it?_

He felt one hand around his chin and she forced him to look at her.  
"You're holding yourself back. Why?"  
"Because I don't wanna hurt ya…"

 _Because I don't wanna be that guy that gets off too quickly..._

It was as if she could read his mind.  
"It's a long time ago, for me and you both. And you're not hurting me. Just… don't hold back…"  
She wanted him to unleash himself?  
Oh boy, was she in for something.  
"Ya sure, sweetheart?"

 _God dammit, stop the chivalry!  
_ _Exaggerating much?_

No.  
This was Charley.  
His Charley girl.  
And really, he himself couldn't be more surprised about how he was able to keep himself in check.  
Must be love…  
"I'm sure…"

 _Okay, okay, if you insist, hehe._

Vinnie pulled back with a growl, grabbed her and turned her around.  
His hands slid over her back, the soft skin under his fingers kept amazing him.  
As he grabbed her hips, he made his way inside of her again.  
Hard.

 _That's my boy!  
_ _Let's do this, dog…_ _ **UH**_ _, van Wham style!  
_ _Let's at least_ _ **try**_ _to make it sound a little decent..._

Where he first moved slowly, he now picked up the pace.  
The fingers of his left hand squeezed the soft flesh by her hip.  
The other hand slid between her legs.  
And when he touched her, she moaned his name.  
Hearing her voice, now soft and hoarse, saying his name like that…  
He clenched his teeth to keep control, for now.  
It wasn't easy, but come on...

 _Ladies first…_

It didn't take long, though..  
He felt her whole body tremble under him.  
She tensed around his… ya know…  
And that was the final push.  
He couldn't hold himself back, not anymore.

 _One… two… three…_

Both hands grabbed her hips, pulling her against him as he pushed his lower body against her.  
He gritted his teeth, his nose wrinkled…  
Jesus, this was…  
This just was...

 _A mind-blowing orgasm?_

Uh, yeah, thanks… I guess...  
His body relaxed.  
Finally, he was able to relax.  
Along came the tiredness.  
And for the first time in a very, _very_ long time, he was completely calm.

 _See? I told ya!  
_ _I told ya, I told ya!  
_ _All you needed was a good lay._

Yeah, yeah, whatever…  
He pulled himself back as he gently turned Charley around.  
Her cheeks were red and she had this smile around her lips…  
But it was her eyes that told him she was calm too.  
Satisfied…

 _Of course she was, come on!  
_ _I know perfectly well how to please a girl.  
_ _Got enough practice…_

Now is _NOT_ the time to think about that, jesus.  
"So, that happened…", Charley smiled as she laid a hand on his chest.  
The feeling alone gave him a sudden urge to cry.

 _This is getting ridiculous…_

No, this is love.  
Vinnie knew it was.  
He had only felt like this once.  
There was only one person in this universe who had been able to trigger this.  
And that was Harley.

Well, up till now, that is.  
He laid his hand over hers as his other hand reached out.  
His fingers touched her cheek before they went through her hair.  
She closed her eyes, a blissful look on her face.

Gosh, Charley…  
My sweet Charlene.  
If only you knew what you are doing to me…

 _Don't tell her.  
_ _Don't you dare to tell her.  
_ _ **Never**_ _lower your guard, remember?  
_ _Being vulnerable is for the weak.  
_ _And you ain't weak._

He pulled her closer.  
His heart was racing.  
So far for calm.

With the hand that was still holding her hand, he guided her arm around his waist.  
Her hand ended on his back and her fingers went through his fur.  
It gave him goosebumps all over his body.  
"Yeah, that happened…", he whispered.

 _Can we do it again?_

Jesus, slow down, loverboy.  
His tail wrapped around her right leg as one hand pulled her closer to him.  
He needed her close.  
Close as possible.  
He needed to feel her warmth.  
Her skin against his fur.  
Her nakedness under his fingers.  
Her lips on his…

 _I think I'm gonna go throw up on something now…_

Ugh, shut the fuck up.  
He closed the gap between them and kissed her.  
Affectionately.  
Gently.  
A kiss filled with love.  
Promises.  
Without hunger and haste.

 _Booooooring…_

It wasn't boring.  
It was magical.  
Slowly, his hands slid down her both sides.  
Her naked skin was so smooth…  
Smooth like velvet.

He gently lifted her and set her down on the desk again.  
One hand moved from her hip down her right thigh and stopped on her knee.  
Her body quivered against his.

 _Oh?  
_ _Does this mean we're going for the second round?_

Maybe…

His hand went between her knees.  
A small push was enough for her to spread her legs.

 _I like where this is going…_

Still kissing her with all the love he had in him, he entered her body again.  
And instead of just brutally fucking her brains out ( _hehe_ ), he now made love to her.  
She panted against his lips and Vinnie smiled.  
He just couldn't help it.  
It was a smile of pure happiness.  
A smile that had nothing to do with the sex.  
That was actually the last part that made him feel this happy.

 _Wait, what?_

You heard it, goddammit.  
It was being close to her that made him happy.  
It was feeling her, touching her, smelling her everywhere that made him happy.  
It was the love that made him happy.

 _Gosh, you're almost starting to get good at this whole romance thingy…  
_ _So the sex is just a sideshow?_

Something like that…

 _Okay, that makes it official then.  
_ _You, mister macho mouse, are hopelessly in love with this girl._

And don't you know it…

 ** _The next morning…_**

Vinnie woke up from sunlight shining on his face.  
That's weird.  
That never happened before…  
And why was he feeling this calm and peaceful?

His eyes flew open.  
He wasn't in his hammock.  
More to the point; he wasn't even in the scoreboard.

 _Your powers of observation are astonishing…  
_ _But back to the main thing, professor…  
_ _WHY AIN'T YOU IN YOUR HAMMOCK AT THE SCOREBOARD?!_

Fuck.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
 **FUCK.**

 _Ah, right.  
_ _Fuck…  
_ _Hehe..._

He looked at his right.  
Charley was lying next to him, fast asleep.  
Her beautiful auburn hair shining in the sun.  
Her face completely relaxed.  
The blanket draped over her beautiful…

 _...naked…_

...body.

Shit.  
This wasn't the plan.

 _Wasn't it?_

Well, the sex was…

 _Hell yeah!_

But waking up next to her…  
...wasn't…  
And not because of her.  
But because that meant Throttle should be awake by now.  
And therefore, that meant his leader was gonna find out about his… trip.

 _You knew the risks…_

Of course he did.  
And it was worth it, just like he said.  
But that was about the risk of getting caught by night.  
Sleeping here wasn't taking a risk anymore.  
That was just downright stupid.

 _Stupid?  
_ _You mean_ _ **SCORE**_ _!_

"Hey, you…"  
Sleepy green eyes were looking at him and for a moment, everything was forgotten.  
For a moment, it was just him and her.  
Her and him.

"Hey, sweetheart…"  
Vinnie brushed her hair back with a smile around his lips.  
A mouse could get used to this…

 _Well, just a small word of advice…  
_ _ **DON'T**_ _!_

And the nerves came back.  
By the love of God and the sweet holy Mothers of Mars…  
Throttle was gonna kill him.

"Charley girl, we've got a problem…"  
Charley narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
"Oh? And that is… what exactly?"  
Vinnie opened his mouth, but then his sensitive ears picked up a sound he so didn't wanna hear right now.  
"You better cover that beautiful body of yours, sweetheart. Because we're about to have a little visit from one very angry mouse…"

 _What happened with being scared of nothing, huh tough guy?  
_ _You can handle Throttle, come one…_

Sure.  
But this was Throttle.  
His leader.  
His friend.  
A father figure.

 _That almost sounds scary…_

Ugh, nitpicker.  
You know what I mean…  
It all got something to do with respect.  
Disappointing the ones you love and respect sucks.  
Big time.

 _A little bit too late for that now, huh?_

Thanks, captain obvious.  
Charley was already flying through the room like a tornado, collecting her clothes.  
"What's his problem anyway?"  
She was obviously annoyed.  
Vinnie lay down again, his eyes following the now distressed human female.  
"I think it has something to do with responsibility…", he answered lazily, still enjoying the view.

 _I hate responsibility.  
_ _Way too serious.  
_ _Boring._

Yeah well, there's a reason he wasn't the leader and Throttle was.  
Charley, who has now fully dressed again (to Vinnie's disappointment), looked at him.  
"But come on, we ain't kids anymore…"  
"By no means…", Vinnie smiled cheekily as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I still don't get it…", Charley continued unflappable. "It's like I have a father again and I'm not sure if I'm either liking it or not…"  
"I know. I don't like it. It's annoying. But…"  
The sound of the opening garage door interrupted him and he suddenly realized he was still lying naked in the bed.

 _Whoops.  
_ _Time is ticking, pal._

As if Charley could read his mind, she threw his sweatpants on the bed.  
"Here. I'll go ahead."  
And she took off, leaving Vinnie alone with his thoughts.  
Which wasn't a good thing.

 _Ah man…_

The white furred mouse slid outta bed and slowly put on his sweatpants.  
He was lingering.  
He knew he was.  
Maybe now was a good time to go downstairs.  
He couldn't let Charley face this alone.

 _She's perfectly capable of standing up for herself.  
_ _She doesn't need ya..._

It takes two to tango, remember?!

 _Oooh, so now you call it tango, huh?  
_ _ ***wiggles eyebrows***_

I swear to god… if ya don't stop talking…

 _Then what, huh tough guy?_

No more sex.

 _WHAT?!  
_ _That's just low, bro..._

Then you better focus, Romeo.  
He didn't wanna go.  
He hated this.  
It made him angry and sad at the same time.  
Mostly angry.  
He laid his hand on the doorknob but froze when he suddenly heard voices.

"Throttle, why are you so riled up about this?"  
Charley's voice was sharp.

"Because rules are rules, Charley girl."  
Throttle's voice was even sharper.

 _Trouble ahead…  
_ _Trouble behind…_

"Bro, I'm with Charley in this one."  
Modo's deep voice was calm.  
And, what do ya know, the big fella was standing on his side for once.  
Well, Charley's side, but that was his side too.

"He knows the rules, big fella."  
"Sure he does, but what about you and Carbine, back then?"

 _Ha! You go, big fella._

"That's not the same, and you know it…"  
"I don't see why it's not", Charley interfered.  
"Because it isn't, Charley girl. And Carbine ain't here now, or is she?"  
"Well, no, but what if she was?"  
"She isn't. Besides, this isn't about me, but…"  
"You're the one who's angry, not me, not Modo and not Vinnie. Jesus, this is high school all over again…"

 _Charley, sweetheart…  
_ _You have no idea how refreshing it is that it ain't me your yelling at._

"Charley, listen to me…"  
"No, this is ridiculous, more than ridiculous, I'm a grown-up woman, so is Vinnie…"

 _Wait, what? I ain't no woman!_

"Charley…"  
Throttle's voice became more compelling, but Charley still didn't listen.  
"I don't need someone to tell me what to do…"  
"He's _using_ you, Charley!"

Silence.

 _BAM.  
_ _Like an arrow in the heart…_

So that's where the shoe pinches, huh?  
Vinnie knew enough.  
This was crossing a line.  
He could understand where Throttle was coming from.  
But he couldn't be more wrong.  
He wasn't using Charley.  
He loved her.

 _As if Throttle is gonna believe ya…_

Shut up.  
Vinnie yanked the door open and stormed downstairs.  
Three surprised heads looked up, two Martian, one human.  
As determined Vinnie was when he was still upstairs, seeing Throttle made him a lot less self-assured.  
Nothing new.  
Something with respect and all…

 _It's still annoying, though._

Ugh, I know right.  
But the anger came back and gave him strength.

"You're wrong."

 _Wauw, give this guy a round of applause…  
_ _What a comeback.  
_ _Jesus..._

His tail lashed through the air, given away his annoyance.  
Charley looked up surprised, but he avoided her gaze.  
God knows what looking into her eyes would trigger.  
And now wasn't the time.

 _Dude, there's always time for sex…_

Not now it wasn't.  
Throttle let out his breath as he shook his head.  
"Wrong about what?"

 _Really?  
_ _REALLY?  
_ _I'll kick your…_

"About the using part. That was nothing more than a blow below the belt, _bro_ …"  
The last word left Vinnie's mouth sarcastically, his nose wrinkled.  
"Am I? Wrong?"

 _Okay, that's it.  
_ _ ***Rolls up sleeves*  
**_ _Hold my beer.  
_ _I'm going in._

"Yeah, you are. Maybe you should've talked to me first, instead of dropping a bomb this big on Charley…"  
It was remarkable how the white furred mouse kept his cool.  
He himself couldn't be more surprised.

 _Atta boy._

"As if you would've told me. I know you, Vincent. Sometimes I get the feeling I know you even better than yourself. You talk a lot, but you say nothing, ya know what I mean?"

 _Blablabla…_

But Throttle wasn't finished yet.  
"You know the rules. I can't believe we're having this conversation, _AGAIN_ …"  
"That's not fair, I…"  
"Grow up, Vinnie. Life isn't fair. This whole war is the proof of that…"  
"So, what are ya saying? That we can't think about the future?"  
"... you can't risk it to get distracted…"  
"This ain't just a distraction…"  
"A soldier knows when to obey…"  
"Guess that means I ain't no soldier…"  
"You can't risk…"  
"You can't ask me not to love…"  
"I can't risk it…"  
"Ugh, come on!"  
"I can't risk losing you, Vincent."

 _Autsj.  
_ _Another one straight into the heart.  
_ _Way to go, bro._

Vinnie's ears drooped.  
He knew Throttle felt more than responsible for him and Modo.  
He wasn't just their leader.  
They were family.  
So that's where this whole thing was about.  
Throttle was scared of losing him.

 _Who wouldn't?  
_ _I mean, a life without me…  
_ … _. must be like a life without sunshine._

Duh.  
But next to that…  
What did his bro mean with losing him?  
Losing him as in; dead?  
Or losing him as in; love?  
Ugh, would he really be that selfish?  
Was it selfish?  
This war turned everything upside down.  
Nothing made sense anymore.

 _So?_  
 _He can't stop ya from falling in love…_

Apparently, he couldn't indeed.  
Because he was already in love.  
Big time.  
But how in the world was he gonna convince Throttle he was?

His gaze landed on Charley.  
His ruby red eyes locked with her deep green eyes.  
And he realized that this was only the beginning.  
That this was the start of their adventure together and oh boy, were they in for something…  
Because he already knew that this adventure was gonna be tougher than a motocross race during a demolition derby.

 _But more fun too..._

Amen to that...

 _Ugh, stop with the religious shit, alright?_

This whole scene could only mean trouble.  
Big trouble.  
But Vinnie was determined to fight for her.  
For his Charley girl.  
His sweet Charlene.  
Because she was definitely worth fighting for.

 _#yolo…_

Ah man, _**come on…**_

Vinnie decided that as soon as he had the chance, he was gonna Google how to shut up a brain that doesn't know when to stop talking.

 _You can Google all you want, but I won't ever stop talking._

No more sex, remember?

 _*Cricket sounds*_

Better.

So.  
Much.  
Better.

 **The end... (?)**


End file.
